There has been proposed as an indicator device mentioned above, e.g., what is shown in FIG. 6(for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3). As indicated in FIG. 6, the indicator device 100 includes an indicator plate 101, a light-guide indicator 102, a motor 103 rotating the indicator 102, and a light source 104 for lightening the indicator 102.
The indicator 102 is provided with a base part 102a and an indicator main body 102b extending along the indicator plate 101 from one end of the base part 102a. The motor 103 is pivotally provided with a light-guide output shaft. The output shaft 103a is fixed to the indicator 102, one end of which is press-fitted to the other end of the base part 102a. The light source 104 is arranged so as to oppose the other end of the output shaft 103a. 
According to the indicator device 100 mentioned above, light emitted from the light source 104 is guided through the output shaft 103a into the base part 102a of the indicator 102, and the light guided into the base part 102a is guided within the indicator 102, brightening the indicator 102.
In the indicator device 100 mentioned above, in order to effectively guide light emitted from the light source 104 to the indicator 102 therethrough without leaking light out of the output shaft 103a, the indicator 102 can only be lightened thereby, and the indicator plate 101 is required to be lightened by another light source for the indicator plate other than the light source 104 for the indicator which is arranged on a back side of the indicator plate 101. This therefore requires a number of light sources and high cost.